


All I want for Christmas {Is you}

by JapaKneesTwink



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Fingering, Bottom Choi San, Christmas Lingerie, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Dom Park Seonghwa, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, One Shot, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapaKneesTwink/pseuds/JapaKneesTwink
Summary: Seonghwa is away for work and San misses him so much and decides to show his boyfriend what he's missing out on to encourage him to hurry home.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	All I want for Christmas {Is you}

Forty-five minutes.

In forty-five minutes, San’s phone, abandoned on the bedside table, would light up and ring. Seonghwa’s face would appear on the screen and the cheesy ‘All I want for Christmas’ ringtone they set for the holidays would play.

Midnight had become San’s favorite time of day since Seonghwa left on his business trip, because it was the only time they got to talk freely without interruption. Normally, San would be curled up in bed, staring at his phone and watching the minutes go by as he awaited his lover’s call, but not tonight. Tonight was different.

San sat on the edge of his bed, sporting a fluffy towel he’d wrapped himself in after a long shower. Typically he was a quick in-and-out of the shower kind of guy, but tonight, he spent a solid two hours in the glass shower stall. He’d shaved, exfoliated, moisturized, and got himself smelling like a fresh baked gingerbread cookie. It was a pointless effort since Seonghwa wouldn’t be able to enjoy the fragrance through the screen, but it was the thought that counted.

Across from him, laying on the mattress, was a box wrapped neatly like a Christmas present, which it technically was; For both himself and Seonghwa. San brought the box to his lap and carefully undid the ribbon, removing the lid of the box next and revealing his order inside.

He was pleased to see that the items were identical to everything he’d seen on the sexy catalogue he ordered from. A pretty lingerie set, a vibrating butt plug, and a cock ring. The lingerie was something Seonghwa had talked about, but San never got around to trying it out until now. It would be the perfect surprise.

Twenty-five minutes.

San had managed to properly get himself into the lingerie after basically playing a game of twister in an effort to get all the straps in the right places. Now he needed to style his hair, simply drying it and leaving it a fluffy, disheveled mess. Just the way Seonghwa liked.

Ten minutes.

San set his phone up on the bedside table using the new suction phone-holder he’d purchased to make hands-free video calling easier on himself. After the phone was set up and angled perfectly, he laid the new toys out on the bed next to him and got in position, close to the phone so that when the call came through, only his face would be visible. Seonghwa had no idea what kind of surprise he was in for.

One minute.

The time read 11:59pm and San’s skin broke out in goosebumps from anticipation. He found himself counting the seconds, lost in a trance that he was startled out of by the cheerful jingle of ‘All I want for Christmas’ playing from his phone. He couldn’t help but smile at the cheesy tune before hitting the green answer icon. When Seonghwa came into view, San felt himself melt internally. It didn’t matter if they called like this every night, San would never stop gazing fondly at his lover as if seeing him for the first time.

“Hello, my dear, how was your day?”

Seonghwa’s voice was so calming. So nice. San wanted to just curl up under a blanket and listen to him talk all night. Instead, San’s lips curled up into a mischievous cat-like smirk, and Seonghwa’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. He caught on by now that San was up to something, but he would never be able to guess what.

“My day was just fine, but I’m about to make both of our nights excellent.”

Seonghwa’s eyebrow raised at that as he sat back against the pillows on his hotel bed. “Is that so?” He was still in his work clothes, looking sexy as ever with his unwrapped tie hanging around his neck and the first few buttons of his shirt undone.

San wanted nothing more than to climb through the phone and throw himself at the beautiful man on the other side of the screen, but technology unfortunately didn’t allow that yet. Instead, he settled for nodding in response to Seonghwa’s question, his expression mischievous as ever.

“Close your eyes and don’t open them until I say you can.”

Seonghwa’s brows shot up in surprise, if they went up any higher, they’d fly right off his face. San was never the type to make demands, much less tell Seonghwa what to do in any situation, so his actions definitely were surprising and Seonghwa couldn’t imagine what he was planning, but he was eager to find out.

“Alright, love, they’re closed.”

San believed him, but he squinted suspiciously at the screen just to make sure before moving back so that his whole body was in the camera view rather than his face filling the whole frame. He got into position, sitting back on his heels with his hands on his thighs, waiting. He checked himself in the camera before deciding he was ready.

“You can open your eyes now.”

Seonghwa’s curiosity had only grown more as he heard his lover moving around on the bed, having a feeling he knew where things were going. When he opened his eyes, however, he was completely taken aback. He didn’t expect this at all, but it was everything he could have ever asked for and it stunned him into silence as he admired the beauty in front of him.

San was wearing red and white lingerie, the material sheer and lacy against his skin. The piece consisted of lace boyshorts that slimmed to a thong in the back, a sheer top that stopped just over San’s belly button and left his whole back out. A lace choker and thigh-highs took the lingerie to the next level, A pair of thigh garters bringing everything together perfectly.

Seonghwa had subconsciously moved closer to the phone, hungry look in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to jump through the phone just as much as San did. It made San’s skin flush a light pink, he wished the other male could be there with him rather than halfway across the world.

“You look stunning,” Seonghwa breathed, “You’re so beautiful, San. I wish I could be there to appreciate your gift in person.”

San wished the same, but unfortunately it wasn’t like that. He would make sure that Seonghwa hurries home, though.

“There’s more,” San purred sweetly, picking up the toys to show them to Seonghwa, watching as his eyes darkened in that familiar lust-filled way only San got to see. It filled him with pride to see a Seonghwa react to him this way.

“Oh baby, why must you torture me this way?”

San only chuckled, changing his position so that he was on all fours, moving his hips from side-to-side enticingly. 

“I’m just getting started.”

Seonghwa was lost for words, eyes glued to San, looking him up and down. His mind ran wild with thoughts of what he wanted to do to him. The teasing was getting to him, the bulge forming in his work slacks made that clear. He’d let San have his fun, but it was time to remind him who was in charge here.

“Tsk, naughty naughty San. Enticing me when you know you are out of reach. When did my sweet baby become such a tease?"

San felt his bold facade crack. Seonghwa knew what his words were doing. This was unfair, Seonghwa deserved to suffer being teased, because he left San all alone for work.

"Stop, you don't get to do that," San huffed.

"Do what, dear? Tell you how pretty you are and how you are such a good boy for me?"

San whimpered. The compliments went straight to his groin, heat pooling there the more Seonghwa spoke.

"Just look at how you react, you love it when I speak to you this way, don't you, my love?"

San whimpered again, dropping his arms so that his chest pressed to the mattress, still on his knees. "Yes, don't stop."

Seonghwa smiled at the way San became so pliant for him, speaking in a praising tone as he watched his pretty boyfriend.

"Why don't we put your new toys to use, hm? Can you slip the cock ring on for me, love?"

San nodded without hesitation, scrambling to slide the lacy panties down and fix the ring around his semi-erect cock, flushing red at the way Seonghwa chuckled at his eagerness.

"Good, so good for me, love. Stretch yourself out for me so you can use your other toy, yeah?"

"yeah," San responded breathlessly, reaching to retrieve lube from the bedside drawer. He positioned himself on his knees with his backside to the camera, displaying himself to Seonghwa.

Seonghwa watched on with hungry eyes, undoing the button and zipper of his slacks to palm himself while he watched and listened. The bulge under his hand only became more prominent as San worked himself open with two fingers while moaning Seonghwa's name. He wanted nothing more than to be there to prep San himself, but he could only watch for now.

"You look so pretty like this, baby." Seonghwa praised, knowing what it did for San.

Spurred on by the praises, San reached for the butt plug when he felt that he was stretched enough, sliding it in and spreading his knees further apart so that Seonghwa could see, reaching for the remote and awaiting his lover's next commands.

"Start the vibrations off at a medium level for me sweetheart."

San obeyed, selecting the medium setting on the remote, moaning soon after and pushing his hips back at nothing. Pleasure flooded him and he gripped the blankets beneath him with a light hold.

"Can I touch myself?" San asked desperately, looking back at the camera to meet Seonghwa's lust-filled eyes.

Seonghwa only could nod, eyes fixated on where the lingerie thigh-highs clung to San's trembling thighs. This was an image he'd only been able to dream of before, but now it was real and right before his eyes. He began to stroke himself when San did, matching his lovers pace as he worked his erect length in his hand.

"Raise the vibration setting to high, dear."

San whimpered in response, using his free hand to fumble with the remote while his other hand worked to stroke himself. His body jolted forward on the bed when the vibrations increased, his thighs shaking and his knees slipping apart impossibly further. He could feel Seonghwa's eyes on him and it turned him on so much.

Seonghwa saw the tell-tale signs of San's climax nearing and knew his baby wouldn't last much longer. He quickened the pace of his hand, biting at his lip as he watched San tremble and squirm desperately on the bed, looking like a beautiful mess as he fell apart.

"Can- Can I please- nghh please-"

San panted as he struggled to get his words out, the cock ring holding him back from the release he desperately craved.

"Go ahead baby, cum for me."

That was all San needed to hear before he was working the restraining toy off of himself, cumming instantly onto the covers beneath him, clenching tight around the toy vibrating inside of him.

Seonghwa pumped himself to release at the beautiful scene, eyes never leaving San as he did. He made a mess on his suit, but it was fine, he needed a trip to thw dry cleaner's anyway.

San turned the vibrations off but kept the plug inside of himself as he crawled forward to collapse into his pillows, pulling the blankets over himself. He grabbed his phone to bring it back close to his face, expression blissed out as he spoke breathily.

"Did you like your surprise?"

Seonghwa cleaned up his hand, planning to shower after their video call. A soft smile decorated his features as he looked at his sleepy lover, wanting nothing more than to take him into his arms.

"I loved it, baby. You look so beautiful, I want you dressed in that lingerie waiting for me when I get back."

San hummed in anticipation, "I will be waiting for you just like this." He was hoping Seonghwa would love it and felt at peace now that he knew his boyfriend wanted to see him like this again.

"You're so perfect San. All I want for Christmas is you~"

San cringed, "You're so cheesy."

Seonghwa only laughed, "You love me."

"I do," San sleepily agreed. He listened to Seonghwa's voice for a while after that, lulled to sleep by the soothing feeling it brought him. He wasn't sure how long it was until he fell asleep, but he managed to catch Seonghwa's goodnight.

"Sweet dreams, my pretty angel."

**Author's Note:**

> No thoughts. Head empty. (*ฅ́˘ฅ̀*)♡


End file.
